A Change For The Better
by je-taime93
Summary: Castle brings home an attractive young woman, what will his daughter think?


This story is dedicated to my twin sister who absolutely loves Castle!

I don't own Castle, I just love it!

* * *

><p>He lingered at her waistband as she brushed her lips past his neck, and moved to his collarbone. He moaned at her touch. Were they really going to take their relationship to the next level? He pulled away just as she started to unbuckle his belt. "What?" she asked as she tried to draw him close again.<p>

Then she saw the look in his eyes and knew he was reconsidering. "Stop it" she whispered, "please Castle from the first time I read your novels I admired you and ….. now I.I..I love you" she paused for a moment and actually realised what she had just expressed. But that was all he needed, he kissed her with such passion that they fell back onto the couch effortlessly. He moved his hands up her shirt, her skin was cool but brought a fire to his hand. She shuddered at his touch, they continued to kiss passionately, tasting each other, dancing around each other's tongues. Then Castle scooped Beckett up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. Ironic he thought as this was like crossing the threshold. Although he had done this twice before, this time was different, special. This time was only going to happen once and he blissfully indulged in the fact that he knew it was the last time he was ever going to do this, and with the person he truly loved.

* * *

><p>She woke slowly from the morning sun, seeping through the windows. She winced, was it really morning already? She was so content laying here in Rick's arms, his gentle breath on her neck as he spooned her.<p>

She smiled at the memory of last night. Oddly, she remarked without regret. She shifted her body so she was facing his peaceful sleeping body. She looked at her watch it was about 5:30 am. She smiled flirtatiously at the thought of how to wake Rick up. Slowly she moved her hand underneath the sheet, and down his chest, and then lower, he murmured by the touch of her hand.

Castle groaned softly as he woke with a slow mumble escaping his lips "Kate". She continued to wake him up, which he gladly let her. He pulled her beautiful naked body closer into a hug and kissed her head. He also moved his lips further down her neck and he was fully aware of what she was doing as he felt something tightened, he was certain that Kate was a master at making someone weak at the knees.

Smiling Castle kissed Kate in the most tender and passionate kiss that they have shared yet! The kissed deepened as Rick pulled Kate on top of him. Although Kate was enjoying their morning glory she had to go back to her apartment and get ready for work. As she told Rick this he attempted to change her mind. He moved his hands down her sides and cupped her breasts, Kate moaned in response, which was exactly what would distract her he knew.

Smiling Rick returned his lips back to Kate's when an abrupt knock on the door came. They both looked up and Kate instinctively pulled the sheets up over her naked body. "Dad?" Alexis said. Kate and Rick looked at each other with embarrassment both clearly unsure of what last night meant and where they stood with each other. They knew they had to talk about it, but not prepared to give Alexis an answer, how could they when they didn't know themselves. From looking at each other's expressions they knew what they had to do so Kate jumped into the bathroom while Castle threw some clothes on.

"Dad, oh sorry!" Alexis said as she suddenly saw her Dad frantically putting on his shirt. Before Castle could say anything Alexis crossed her arms and gave him a familiar disapproving look. "What!" Castle asked. "You know what, Dad, Kate is my friend as well and I highly respect her, you sleeping with random people doesn't look good to her, it just adds to your playboy image. I love you but, you two are made for each other, you even said the other night that you can't take your eyes off her at work, do you remember our little heart to heart?, you went on to say to my delight that when you kissed her, something happened that's never happened before, you went speechless and you are never speechless!" Pointing at him now Alexis continued "please Dad for my sake, Kate makes you happy, please just take a leap of faith."

As Alexis said the last of her speech Beckett opened the bathroom door fully clothed. Smiling she waved a gingerly wave to Alexis and said "good morning!"


End file.
